Tales from the Quidditch Stadium: Captains Love
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Harry Potter, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, was in love with Draco Malfoy, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. What happens when they are spotted by Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Princess of Slytherin?


Title **Captains Love**

Rating **T**

Summary **Harry Potter, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, was in love with Draco Malfoy, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. What happens when they are spotted by Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Princess of Slytherin?**

Pairings **Harry/Draco** **, Blaise/Daphne, Leanne/Katie (mentioned)**

Warnings **Contains homophobia from a character.**

A/N _T_ _his is set at the same time as its sister_ _stories, Tales from the Quidditch Stadium: Lions in Love and Tales from the Quidditch Stadium: Zabini Kissed Me, but from the Point of View of Harry Potter._

-Captains Love-

 **Quidditch Stadium, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **14th January 1997**

Harry Potter knew it was wrong, well in his mind at least. Who would have thought that the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was in love with the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. The whole thought of it was like putting chocolate and vanilla together, in other words it was completely impossible!

Harry was in love with his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy, yet the thing was that had to make it publicly as if he was hating him, even though all he wanted to do was snog the blond haired teen.

What made it worse was the Quidditch match, especially as Gryffindor had beat Slytherin. Quickly getting changed, Harry decided that he could try and jump the blonde team that he was in love with, outside the Slytherin changing rooms.

Harry knew he would be lucky if he could get to the Slytherin changing rooms before Draco left, especially as Draco would then be with his two bookends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, the sons of two Death Eaters.

Having got quickly changed, Harry left the Gryffindor changing rooms and rushed over to the Slytherin ones, when suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the corridor behind him. Turning around, he saw Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini, two of his yearmates from Slytherin, coming through the corridor. Instantly he knew who they were going to berating his teammate, Katie Bell, was spending some time with her girlfriend Leanne.

Turning around to see Draco approaching, Harry gathered up his Gryffindor courage, and kissed the blonde teen when suddenly he heard the voice of Greengrass doing just as he thought she would, berating Katie and Leanne. Little did Harry expect Zabini to be watching him and Draco.

"Dykes like you don't belong in the Wizarding World, especially a filthy Mudblood like Robinson." Daphne shouted, loud enough to have several wands pointed at her, Harry being one of the people who was pointing a wand at Greengrass, putting Malfoy down to allow him to protect his teammate.

"Yeah, they are as bad as Potter and Malfoy, the fucking puffs." Blaise said, smiling. "There again, at least they do it somewhere where we can't see!"

Watching the Slytherin pair go away from the corridor, Harry decided to turn back to Draco, who had a cheesy grin.

"Well Potter, at least we know why you are a Lion!" Draco said, sniggering. "It's all about the captain's love!"

Harry look confused at Draco, but knew he would be in for a good time soon!

-Captains Love-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot

 **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **104**

 **Publish Date 25/** **12/2016**


End file.
